Reclaiming what's lost
by Cap'n Punkie
Summary: A young Russian bride loses her husband, Jerry Lawler, and takes his place as WWE commentator....


The sun was setting beautifully over the southern Memphis sky as 24 year old Viktoriya awoke from her sleep. She had slept in late after a long emotional weekend. She had moved to the US from her native city of Moscow just 3 years earlier. She had just finished school with a degree in sports writing and journalism and was on the list of Russian "mail order" wives. The man who chose her as his wife was named Jerry Lawler, a retired Professional wrestler who just wanted a companion. He was a sweet man; he never struck her and never yelled at her if she messed up. He was kind and understanding and even helped her get the job she currently had working as a journalist for WWE magazine. They lived a happy life for almost 3 years until he became sick. Jerry had been diagnosed with cancer- the news hit viktoriya (or Tori as jerry called her) extremely hard but she didn't let him see how much she was worried.

When he died, he left her in charge of everything in his will. She had divided everything up equally between the kids he had from his previous relationships and she kept a small piece back for her and the 2 year old son they had together before he got sick. Jerry jr. didn't understand what had happened and kept asking where his papa was. Tori fought back tears as she told her son that his papa went to heaven to be with his papa. JJ asked if he was coming back and Tori had to fight with her every being to stop from crying, she said to her son, "We will see him again someday baby, i promise." Her son had been staying with Jerry's oldest son, Brian so Tori could get everything sorted out at home.

As Tori took a shower, she remembered the last thing Jerry said to her- "I don't want you to give up honey, stay strong. I may be gone physically but I will always be with you, I love you." She remembered the passionate love making sessions they had in the shower and in their bed. She closed her eyes tight, as if trying to forget everything and wake up from this awful dream. She wanted nothing more then to walk out of the shower and see her husband sleeping in the bed, smiling in his sleep like he always did.

She was startled when she heard the phone ring. She quickly got out of the shower and grabbed Jerry's robe instead of hers. It still smelled like his after shave and cologne. She answered the phone on the fourth ring, it was Jerry's best friend and long time co-announcer, Jim Ross. She spoke softly into the phone, "Hello Jim." 

"Hey darling, how are you holding up?" he asked. "It still seems surreal; I keep expecting him to walk through the door any second now." "I know hun, I keep expecting him to call me just to say hi like he used to. How is JJ and the kids doing?" Tori sighed lightly, "JJ is staying at Brian's so I can get everything sorted out with his lawyers. Brian and Kevin have been calling me everyday since the funeral to check on me and JJ. They are distraught; I can tell it in their voices."

"Well, it's perfectly understandable that all of us are upset and distraught right now. We all just need time, and each other. Family is extremely important right now." Tori half assed a smile and said, "My mother is flying in from Moscow tomorrow and staying here with me for a few weeks." "That's good darling, you need someone there with you right now." He said in his southern accent. "Listen Viktoriya, I know this is kind of sudden but I got a call from Mr. McMahon and he asked me to see if you are willing to take Jerry's spot and be the new WWE commentator with me. It is completely up to you but you are under no pressure what so ever. There is a remembrance ceremony for Jerry tomorrow on Raw and he would like you to be there with Brian, Kevin and JJ."

Tori sighed and thought for a moment, sitting on the side of the bed where Jerry used to sleep. "Yeah, I'll do it, for Jerry. The boys and I will fly out tomorrow morning and get everything worked out." JR softly said, "I am sure King would love that and so would the boys." Tori managed a somewhat smile and said, "I think so too, i am going to get everything ready and call the boys. I will call you tomorrow after we land, if you need me i will have both my cell and Jerry's with me." "Okay darling, keep your head up and I'll see you tomorrow." Tori hung the phone up and dropped her head in her hands, sobbing.

Tori woke up the next day to JJ running and jumping on the bed, saying, "Get up mommy we gotta go see uncle Jim and everybody! Wake up mommy!!" Tori snatched him in her arms and tickled him. She cuddled him close to him, not letting him go. She smothered him with affection and he wiggled out of her arms and ran out of the room yelling, "Bubba Brian, I think she's up now!!" Tori rolled out of bed and tiredly rubbed her eyes walking into her closet. She had packed everything last night for her and JJ and had put it in the living room. She heard Kevin yell up, "I'm taking the bags to the Jimmy, Tori!" "Okay" She replied as she found a nice black and 

pink pin striped pant suit to wear for the day. She quickly dressed and walked into the bathroom to do her hair. Her face was a little puffy from falling asleep in jerry's thick robe and she laughed at herself in the mirror. She made a few funny faces stretching her face muscles and grabbed her brush. She fixed her hair up into a nice tight ponytail with a strand on each side of her face. Her blonde and black streaked hair flowed down to the middle of her back when pulled up. She put her makeup on, applying a natural Smokey look to go with her blue eyes. She was putting her makeup back in her purse when she heard a knock on the wall. She looked over to see her step son Brian standing there. She lightly smiled at him, "Hey bub, what's up?" He looked at her softly, thinking.

He always admired Tori for loving his father the way she did. He thought for sure his dad would have got a Russian bride who was evil and left him after a year but Tori was different, she genuinely cared and loved for him. She caught a lot of hell from other people saying she was just using him for his money or about the massive gap in their age difference. Brian himself was about 12 years older then Tori but he saw no problem with his father being with her. It took Kevin a little longer to adjust to it but he grew to like and accept her. "I just wanted to let you know we got everything in the car and JJ is down stairs eating all the ice cream with Kevin. We are ready to leave when you are." He said with a smile. She laughed remembering the times she would come home and find Jerry and JJ fast asleep on the couch with pints of melted ice cream around them. She smiled, "yes, I am ready, lets go." She grabbed her purse and walked behind Brian down the stairs.

She smiled at Kevin and JJ, their faces covered in ice cream. "Are you two ready yet?" she asked laughing. JJ looked up, "Yes i am ready mommy." His face was covered in ice cream and he had a big stain on his shirt. "Go change your shirt and wash your face baby" Tori told him sweetly. JJ jumped down from the stool and ran upstairs. Kevin was putting the ice cream away when he asked, "Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Tori looked down, "Yes, your father wouldn't want me or any of us to mope around here, missing him." Just as she finished talking, JJ came running into the kitchen and jumped on Brian's leg, "IM READY!" he yelled. They all laughed and headed for the door. Tori set the alarm and stepped outside to the car.


End file.
